Quests
A list of quests that the Party is currently completing or has completed in the past, and unexplored leads that the party has uncovered. They're listed in the order they were found, completed, or failed, as appropriate. Active Quests The party currently has 3 active quests. Scope out the Dock Ward After hearing the news of Floon's rescue, Davil Starsong decided the party were qualified to be recruits for the Zhentarim. He tasked them with keeping an eye out for figures targeting elves and half-elves in the Dock Ward, because several have already been killed and the Watch doesn't seem terribly interested in finding the culprit. The party has spent one night on the lookout, attempting to use the half-elven Avrora as bait. The watch was mostly uneventful, save for an altercation with a hooded figure that was watching Vadaal and Zykan. The Hanky Heist News of the Party spread further, reaching the ears of one individual by the name of J.B. Nevercott, who arrived at their tavern to give Vadaal a business proposition. They went upstairs to speak privately, but as she was going to gather the others, he stopped her, insisting this was for her ears only. He informed her that the people he's working with have kept an eye on her and her friends for a while, and that they might find use in her services. He then gave her a task in discretion: steal a Waterdavian noble's handkerchief and deliver it to a tiefling girl living in a crate at the corner of Dock and Net Streets, in the Dock Ward. After the offer was accepted, he melded into the throng of people outside the tavern, but not before informing her that they could, "keep the eye patch." Vadaal then asked the resident noble, Abigail, if she had a handkerchief they could use. She then produced it, more than content to part with it. Fireball! Shortly after Nevercott left, Vadaal called the party (save for Zykan and Orta) together to discuss what he'd said. After a few minutes of conversation, chaos erupted on their doorstep as a fireball exploded above Saerdoun Street, scorching buildings and killing 11. The party reacted quickly, saving all of the fallen civilians. After a brief conversation with one of the people (a rock gnome), Vadaal took him into the tavern, hid him in the cellar, and paid off the staff to keep quiet. The group then spoke with the watch, explaining that they saved the bystanders, and that they had know further knowledge of the incident, not indicating that they had spirited away the rock gnome. When their interviewers left, they went into their cellar and interrogated the gnome, learning that his name is Dalakhar, and that he's working for the former Open Lord of Waterdeep, Dagult Neverember. Dagult embezzled half a million dragons from the city treasury, and wants it back. Dalakhar was sent to aid in its recovery. The most important step to this was recovering the Stone of Golorr, which holds the secret of the gold's location. He succeeded in doing so, but sometime between falling to the fireball and the interrogation, it disappeared from his person. (INSERT PROSE ABOUT MOST RECENT SESSION) The Party questioned bystanders outside the tavern, learning: * There was a puppet-like figure on the rooftops (a nimblewright, as the Party would recognize) * A man in black grabbed something off Dalakhar before limping towards the Bent Nail * A strange necklace slid off a roof into a rain barrel They determined the item was a necklace of fireballs. They sent a message to Orta to join them using the paper bird they found in the Zhentarim hideout. They visited a few shops around Trollskull Alley, meeting Tally Fellbranch, and Avi and Embric. Tally told them he saw a man matching the description head past his shop, and that there's a sewer entrance there. The Party gathered Dalakhar, Melvin, and Orta, and went into the sewers, heading roughly south. They didn't find much, except for a carrion crawler that they quickly killed. Orta told the Party that there are nimblewrights at the House of Inspired Hands. The Party decided to leave the sewers because they found nothing, to follow up on the nimblewrights at the HoIH, and to speak with Davil about the Zhents at the scene of the explosion. They exit the sewers as soon as possible, finding themselves near The Honorable Knight, and therefore close to the Yawning Portal. End session. Current Leads The party currently has 4 leads. The Key After the party defeated a deadly creature while rescuing Floon, Zykan looted its corpse, finding an unusual key in the folds of its cloak. The Stone Eye Also taken from its corpse was a polished stone eyeball. Prior to its death, the creature was attempting to move towards a stout pillar with the eye in hand, but was trapped before it could reach it. Afterwards, the party placed the eye into a small indentation on the pillar, and a matte black door opened on the southern wall of the chamber. Sensing potential danger, the party pocketed the eyeball, watched as the passage disappeared around a minute after the sphere was removed, and went on their way. The Eye Patch While keeping watch in the Dock Ward, Vadaal and Zykan noticed a figure watching them. Believing them to be a troublemaker, the two lured them into a confrontation, which ended in the figure escaping, but not without leaving a mysterious eye patch on the ground. Later, after meeting with Vadaal, a curious man by the name of J.B. Nevercott told them they were free to keep the eye patch, but disappeared out of sight before he could be questioned. The Necklace After the explosion, the Party asked around in the crowd of onlookers to see if anyone knew anything relevant. After a few leads, Zykan came across a young boy standing near a rain barrel. Questioning him revealed that right after the explosion, a necklace fell into the barrel, which he hesitantly showed. Zykan asked for the necklace, but the boy refused, pouting and saying, "But I found it!" ...until Zykan gave him 2 gold for it. Unsure of its nature, Avrora ran a quick experiment on it, and determined that it is a necklace of fireballs, except its clasp is broken and it only has 2 beads remaining on it. It's likely the tool that was used to cause the explosion, but its owner remains unknown. Completed Quests Thus far, the party has completed 2 quests. Find Floon! Volothamp Geddarm requested that the party find his friend Floon Blagmaar. They sought him out, rescuing him from a Xanathar Guild hideout in the sewers, narrowly saving his life and making an ally out of him, Volo, and Renaer Neverember. Seek out Hlam Vajra Safahr asked the party to find the monk Hlam on Mount Waterdeep and ask him if he had heard of any threats to the city. He gave them a cryptic answer, which they delivered to Vajra. Failed Quests Thus far, the party has not failed any quests. Category:WIP